Demise
by SonorousLove
Summary: The war is over and many have returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year to gain a good education. But what happens when Harry tries to befriend Malfoy and it doesn't go so well? And why does he seems so depressed the next day? HxD featuring depressed Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Much had changed since Voldemort's Death, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named Minister of Magic, Minerva McGonagall was Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World was rebuilding itself. St. Mungo's was still swamped with recovering patients, and everyone was on the look out for PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). Slowly but surely things were going back to normal. Kingsley used his new power to give all those seventh year students who had suffered a horrible and un-educational last year at Hogwarts, a second chance to regain the knowledge that had been lost. And thus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Blaise, Draco, Goyle, Pansy, Cho, Marietta, Michael, Zacharias, Justin, Ernie, and Hannah, all came back for their eighth year at Hogwarts.

The relationships between the houses at Hogwarts were shaky. Between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gyffindor, the student grew more comfortable, and there was less separation between houses. But as for Slytherin, no one really knew what to think. It was a well known fact that Draco and Crabbe and come back during the final battle to try and stop Goyle from attacking the trio in the Room of Requirement, and as Crabbe had died that day, no one could hold anything against the Slytherins for that. But it _had_ been Pansy Parkinson who had tried to give Harry over to Voldemort that day in the Great Hall. As for Blaise, he had remained neutral throughout. The Slytherins mostly kept to themselves, and no one had a problem with that. It was this very relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin that stumped Harry Potter.

Harry had watched as Draco tried to kill Dumbledore, but was unable to commit such a horrible act, he knew that not long after their Sixth year Draco had gone to Minerva and offered his services, and he had become a very helpful spy, but he didn't understand why their was so much tension between them. Shouldn't it have all been resolved after Draco had saved Harry from Crabbe, and Harry had saved Draco from the Fiendfyre? But it wasn't. Harry made many attempts to get closer to Malfoy, and they all landed him nowhere. But he didn't stop trying, and that's why Harry found himself wandering the castle after curfew, with his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Harry spotted Draco's dot moving slowly along the charms corridor. He quickly picked up his pace, all the while his very own dot on the parchment moved closer and closer to Draco Malfoy.

Seven minutes later Harry looked down a hallway to see Draco Malfoy wandering towards him. Harry quietly snuck around back of the light haired boy. Pulling off the cloak he stood almost half a foot behind Draco and nonchalantly uttered a simple:

"Hi." Letting out a surprised yelp, Draco jumped up and swiftly turned to see Harry standing close behind him.

"Bloody hell Potter!" He hissed, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I was hoping I could talk to you."

Draco grimaced, "Well as it happens I'm kind of busy at the moment. So _no_, you cannot talk with me." Draco spoke sourly.

"What could you possibly be doing out this late at night? Besides, I know you want to." He teased lightly, poking Draco in the ribs.

"Dammit Potter! Why are you SO annoying!" Draco raised his voice in anger, and Harry's face fell. Draco had pulled his wand from his pocket and it was now aimed straight at Harry's nose, "Why cant you just LEAVE ME ALONE! Huh? Seriously! Like what is your problem! We are not friends, so stop acting like it! Cant you get it into your stupid head that I HATE YOU!" He was now towering over the only slightly shorter Harry.

Harry's heart fell, he backed away with a sad smile. His eyes showed just how broken he felt. "S-sorry." He said, feeling very small, "I-I guess I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." Harry kept his gaze down as he backed away from Draco and walked swiftly back down the corridor, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

Draco felt a small tug of guilt in his stomach as he recalled the broken look that had appeared in Harry's eye. Draco turned, looking for Harry as if to apologize, but was faced with an empty corridor. He shook his head and went on his way.

Harry slipped through the door to his dorm, all of the other guys where fast asleep as Harry moved over to his bed and slipped back behind the curtains of his four-poster and under his covers. He lay there staring at curtain over top of his bed. He wanted to sleep but he just couldn't, he was haunted by the image of Malfoy standing over him with a look of extreme distaste on his face, screaming 'Can't you get it into your stupid head that I HATE YOU!'.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Harry pulled back his curtains, he felt as if he had not slept at all the previous night. Ron, who was gathering his books homework in his bag before going down to the great hall looked up at the sound of his friend's movements.

"You alright mate?" He asked, "You look horrible." Harry said nothing and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

All day the entire school was speculating why Harry Potter was acting so out of turn. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair looked even worse than usual. Harry wasn't speaking during any of his classes, and even Ron and Hermione seemed worried.

Hermione assumed that Harry had just had a bad morning, or bad dreams, so she tried to support Harry and hopefully he would have a better day. Ron was just following Hermione.

As the golden trio stepped out of potions they were greeted by a very loud Draco Malfoy. "What's the problem Potter? You seem so down? Got rejected by another girl again I bet. Probably because of that ugly face!"

"Shove off Malfoy. None of your business." Ron defended. No one seeing the increasing look of depression on Harry's face.

"Why do you care so much Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

Draco looked stunned for a moment and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Its cool guys, you don't need to defend me, I probably deserve it anyway." Harry said quietly before walking off down the corridor and leaving the stunned students in his wake.

While everyone watched a very concerned Ron and Hermione run after Harry, no one noticed Draco's face fall as he could help but feel a twinge of guilt. Was Harry depressed because of what Draco had said to him the night before?

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry as he made his way down the next corridor, "What's up with you today mate? You've been off all day." Ron asked concerned.  
>"Seriously Harry, we are your friends, we want to help." Hermione said soothingly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.<p>

Harry said nothing until the group got all the way to common room. Everyone else was at lunch so it was empty.

Harry, who already looked melancholy and unstable, then fell in a heap on one of the huge plush couches. Sobs wracked his body and Hermione sat down next to him rubbing his back while sharing a concerned look with Ron.

"Harry?" She inquired quietly, "What is it sweetie?"

Harry pulled his face out of his arms and looked at the rug as he wiped away his tears. "I…I think I'm in love…" He whispered solemnly.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful though! Isn't it?" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah mate, who's the lucky bloke? No one in their right mind wound turn you down." Ron added. Harry had come out to the two of them after the final battle, and that had been that.

"That's the problem!" Harry nearly screamed, then his voice got quiet as he spoke again, "I tried to talk to him yesterday, like become better friends with him, and he yelled at me and told me he hates me..." The tears began welling up in his eyes again, "and then I figured out that I'm in love with him…" Harry trailed off, tears sliding down his face now. "It just hurt so much."

Ron's face turned red and his fists balled, "Who the hell is this guy and can I knock his lights out?" Ron asked angrily. He had become very protective of Harry since the war; he didn't want Harry to get hurt by anyone anymore. He had already lost too many people to Voldemort, plus Ron was well aware of how much of guys could be jerks and gold diggers. He hated to see his only _little_ brother hurt.

"Ron you aren't helping!" Hermione cautioned before turning back to Harry. "Harry? Its Draco isn't it?" She asked quietly.

Ron looked over in confusion to see Harry nodding at the floor, the silent tears flowing faster than ever.

"He asked me when I would get it into my stupid head that he hates me." Harry paused, "I guess I know now…"

"Harry, I understand that you really do have feelings for Malfoy, but he says stuff like that all the time, why are you choosing to let if affect you so much now?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," he sniffed, "I guess I thought since the war is over we might be able to be friends this time. I though we might get along well this time around, so I prepared myself to let him in, and trust him from the start to make things easier, but…I cant get the look on his face out of my head. He just looked so sincere when he said he hated me…"

He attempted to wipe the remaining tears from his face before getting up and grabbing his bag. "I'm going to do start my potions essay so I don't have too much to do tonight." He said emotionless, and walked up the staircase to the dorms.

"Wow," Hermione said, "I've never seen Harry upset enough to start homework early, he must really want a distraction." Then she turned to Ron and was surprised to see him steaming with anger.

"You have no idea how badly I want to go give Malfoy's a black eye right now." Ron said before sitting down next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"I understand, I would let off a few jinxes myself if I thought it would help, but it wont." She reasoned, "I just don't know what we can do, Harry wouldn't tell Malfoy, but Malfoy wont back off either. And its not like Harry to just get over a crush. Ron he even said he was in love with him! What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, flustered.

"I don't know Mione, but I don't think well on an empty stomach either. I'm gonna go grab something before lunch ends, okay?" He said, getting up.

"Alright, see you later." She waved him goodbye as he walked out the portrait hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco got to Defense Against the Dark Arts late that afternoon, as he had a lot on his mind. As well as the surprise of finding out Harry was in love with him, Draco also used up his entire personal potions stash getting rid of all the bruises and bumps Ron had caused. He barely noticed when Remus Lupin took five points from Slytherin as he sat down in his seat. All his attention was directed at the slouching, brunette Gryffindor on the other side of the room. Harry's eyes were puffy and red, and he just stared down at the cover of his _Confronting the Faceless_ textbook, barely paying attention.

Ron, who sat on the side of Harry closer to Draco, was sending Draco the occasional death glare. Hermione, on the other side of Harry would send a worried glace at Harry or Ron every time there was a pause in the lesson.

After class Draco ran to catch up with Harry as he walked out, Harry was not evening pay attention to weather his friends were behind him or not.

"Potter!" He called as Harry turned down an empty corridor. "Can I talk to you?"

Harry stopped and turned and for a moment it seemed as if he was going to say yes, "Why should I? You hate me right? I don't feel like being insulted right now, sorry Malfoy." Harry turned to leave again, now looking both sad and angry.

"Please Harry?" Draco pleaded, surprising both himself and Harry with the use of the other boy's first name.

Harry looked behind Draco to see Ron and Hermione standing just outside the DADA classroom watching. Hermione looking confused and Ron looking very distressed. "Fine." He sighed, and the two boys continued down the empty corridor together.

"Ron, why do you look so pale?" Hermione asked him when she noticed his face.

"Umm." He looked at his feet nervously.

"What did you do?" She asked giving Ron a look.

"Well, umm, today when I went to get lunch I saw Malfoy, and I just got so angry when I saw him, so I went over and, well, I kinda beat him up. And I was screaming at him about how he's an idiot and all that and how hard it was for Harry to try and trust him in his current state…and…"

"And what?" Hermione growled at him, trying not to yell at him for beating up Draco.

"And I accidently let it slip that Harry was in love with him…" Ron stared at his shoes, feeling ashamed.'

"Oh you didn't Ron!" Hermione gasped. "Oh no! And now he's gone off with Draco! Well, this _is_ interesting." She stood and thought for a minute. "Well this could go two ways. Draco could actually like Harry back and want to say sorry, and confess, or he could think that gays are disgusting and beat Harry up."

Ron paled even more.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said uncertainly. Then she wacked Ron on the back of his head with her textbook, "And that's for beating up Malfoy and telling."

Harry and Draco stopped in a corridor off of the DADA hallway. They both slowed to a stop by a pair of large windows that looked out onto the grounds from the third floor.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Well, um…" Draco realized he really didn't know what to say to Harry.

Harry just sighed, and with an exasperated look he spoke. "Look Malfoy. I know you know how I feel about you, so if you're going to be beat me up or hex me or something, please just do it, I don't really care to be around you right now."

Draco was a little taken aback by not only Harry's slight sass, but also his willingness to let Draco hurt him. "Why would you let me beat you up, just like that?" Draco asked slowly.

Harry looked at Draco angrily. "Well I don't see why not!" Harry seemed angrier with himself than Draco, "I'm so stupid! I deserve it! I feel in love with someone who hates me, and I can't do anything about it!" He shouted at a stunned Draco. Then he became very quiet. "I mean, if am willing to pain myself that much, then I deserve it, right? I would much rather physical pain than..the cracks in my heart that get larger every time I see you." Draco could barely keep his gaze on Harry's pain stricken face, it hurt him to see such agony there. "I've served my purpose already, I killed Voldemort, there is…no need for me…No one loves me for me so…why should I care about myself." Harry whispered, staring at the floor, tears slipping down his cheeks for the second time that day.

"Ron and Hermione—" Draco suggested, still digesting Harry's words.

Harry's shoulders slumped, "They love me like a sibling. And that's great and all, I just…I want to share my life with someone. But I guess it's just a bad idea, everyone I love dies anyway." Harry trailed off.

_This is what Ron was talking about._ Draco thought.

"Harry, how can you say that? You are an amazing person and you should not hate yourself as you do! You are of so much more value than you give yourself credit! You are smart and wonderful and you want to help everyone! You are just an amazing person!"

Harry just stared at the floor. Although Draco's words were nice, but they ripped at Harry's heart, tearing it to shreds. Was Draco just messing with him? He knew Draco hated him, so why did he have to go and try to make Harry believe that he stood a chance. _Why don't you love me then?_ He thought. _What is it about me that's so bad it overrules everything you just said?_

Draco finished his rant, looking out the window. Looking up when Harry spoke quietly. "Please stop." He begged meekly. "I would really prefer if you just beat me up."

Draco was stunned; he was trying to make Harry feel better. "What?" He asked confused.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to hear the person who you love, who you also know irrevocably hates you, talking about what a great person you are?" Harry began, still looking at the stone floor, tears continuing to create shinning pathways down his cheeks. "Are you trying to mess with me! I know you hate me so please stop giving me false hope!" Harry was now yelling at Malfoy. "Don't you think you hurt me enough already!" Harry walked straight up to Malfoy, his teary face now showing anger. "If you don't plan on beating me up then I think I'll just leave. I didn't expect you to be heartless enough to stand there and rip my heart to shreds with out a single thought!" Harry's stoic face fell for a moment, "There was barely anything there to rip up in the first place…Did you really just want to see how much you could hurt me? Do you hate me that much?" His voice cracked and he stared at Draco for a moment. "Well, I guess you succeeded." Harry sighed stepping back, "You ripped my heart out and I don't really know if I will ever feel…okay…again. Good job." He backed away, sobs beginning to pull at his body again. Turning his back to Draco he walked swiftly back down the corridor, and unwillingly began sobbing before he could stop himself.

Draco just starred after Harry, he was so overwhelmed, he didn't know what to do. But hearing Harry sobbing as he ran away made him feel like the most horrible person on the planet.


End file.
